Nerys Wolfe nee Dorr
Dr. Nerys Wolfe nee Dorr is a budding young artist who struggles with fitting into the dynamics of the Dorr family, as well as finding her niche within the Federation. Shy and humble, she has great ambitions to work on her art and become a curator of the Bajoran Art Gallery. Coming into her own, Nerys is gaining more confidence to stand by her beliefs which has been facilitated by the opening of her own Gallery and Studios on Earth. Background Information Conceived during a time when Brin was inhabited by a Yeerk, there was a brief moment when Brin and Eben were nearly engaged. Brin, having already accepted a proposal by another man, turned down Eben. Not remembering the circumstances of Nerys' conception, Brin offered up full custody of Nerys to Eben. Later, Eben eventually married long time friend who became Nerys' step-mother. Nerys' step-father from her mother's marriage has always had a small role in her life, serving more of as mentor and someone she has always looked up to. Ferran Ron'ik was briefly a step-father for a time during his brief marriage to Naryanna (due to Napean polygamy on the female side). Current Spouse(s) Marcus Wolfe Nerys met her boyfriend, Marcus Wolfe, after her sister Tara set them up on a date for New Years. Both finding a lot of commonalities, they hit things off. In April of 2405 they became an official couple and continue to date - Nerys even travelling with him to Bajor for his political career. After several years of discussing, Marcus proposed to Nerys on New Years and they were married later that year. Previous Spouse(s) Hayden Liu Nerys met her husband, Hayden Liu in a random encounter at a library where her work was being displayed. They maintained a friendship at first spawned by their love for art. Eventually, they continued to run into each other and when Hayden moved to Bajor with his son, they were able to stay in constant contact. One thing led to another and the two started to date. Soon enough, both were having strong feelings and Hayden was able to open up to her despite his previously horrible marriage. Nerys lost her virginity to him and ended up eloping in a Bajoran ceremony performed on her birthday. Things desolved quickly when Hayden showed his colours and lack of compromise and they were divorced while Nerys was seeking psychologica help. Children Nerys has two children with Hayden Liu named Zavala Liu and Bohai Liu. Bohai was killed when he was drowned in a bathtub by his deranged Aunt Zuri Dorr. Nerys has one child with Marcus Wolfe named Thomas Wolfe. Nerys has three step-children from Marcus Wolfe named Karyn Dax-Wolfe, Benjamin Wolfe and Rahne Wolfe (Beyond). Grandchildren Nerys has two step-grandchildren from Benjamin Wolfe named Bella Wolfe and Dax Wolfe. Education and Career Struggling in highschool with the usual maths and sciences, Nerys always had a penchant for art. Her father and family, though not understanding her career choices supported her when she was accepted into the University of Bajor from 2398-2400. Originally entering for a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree, she added on a minor in archaeology in her second year and worked through the summers to finish early. She continued to have issues with her father and his ideas on her path, however she was determined to graduate and became a successful artist regardless. Nerys maintains a focus in abstract and expressionistic landscape paintings. Several of her works are hanging up in galleries and libraries across the Federation (mainly those associated with UofB). Nerys obtained her Masters in 2401, but her PhD plans were interrupted in 2403 when she was placed into a mental hospital during a nervous break down. She eventually graduated with the degree in 2404. She had an exhibition after graduating and more information can be found at Nerys' Art Exhibition (2399). 1 Nerys Wolfe nee Dorr Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bajoran Category:Bijani Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:July Category:2381 Category:All Characters